¡Ojalá fuera cierto!
by AureaAspen
Summary: Si por un ataque Malfoy quedara en coma, pero Harry pudiera ver su alma, y sólo él pudiera ayudarle, ¿creéis que lo haría? ¿Qué surgiría entre los dos? SLASH. PAUSADO INDEFINIDAMENTE


**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**¡Ojalá Fuera Cierto!**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Capítulo 1º: **El Ataque**

Draco caminaba resueltamente por las calles muggles de Londres. Acababa de terminar un encargo para la Orden del Fénix, y debía volver a Hogwarts, antes de que su Padrino o cualquier otro descubrieran su ausencia.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, sabía que era un infiltrado en las filas de Lord Voldemort. Exceptuando a Albus Dumbledore, naturalmente.

Aún recordaba a la perfección la cara desencajada por el asombro que había puesto el anciano director cuando Draco, después de concertarle aquella cita en privado justo el mismo día de su ingreso en séptimo, le había contado que hacía a penas un mes le habían marcado y que se ponía a sus órdenes si requería de su ayuda.

Dumbledore le había preguntado el por qué lo hacía, y Draco, que sabía por donde iban las tornas, le había contestado:

" "

-Si en lo que está pensando es, que quiero ser agente doble a favor del Señor Oscuro, está muy equivocado. Nunca he contradicho sus motivos como tampoco su fin, pero sus métodos no me agradan en lo más mínimo. Y si puedo hacer algo para remediarlo, y está en mis manos el hacerlo, tenga por seguro, que lo haré.

" "

Esto había dejado al anciano patidifuso y completamente dislocado, pero como bien había podido comprobar el joven Slytherin, había creído en su palabra. Como años atrás hiciera con la de su Padrino, Severus Snape.

Pues bien, ese era el décimo encargo que le hacía el viejo desde que comenzara su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts, por que sí, aún tenía diecisiete años y todavía estudiaba en la famosa escuela de magia y hechicería.

Aunque, como él bien se había encargado de hacer, ya sabía más que cualquier otro alumno de primero de carrera de Auror.

Así que, en eso estaba. De camino a Hogwarts, previamente de que amaneciera, cuando una sombra se le puso delante y murmurando unas palabras que el rubio no entendió, le apuntó con su varita y antes de que el joven Slytherin pudiera reaccionar, calló redondo al suelo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albus Dumbledore caminaba dando vueltas por su dormitorio, que se encontraba dentro del despacho de director de Hogwarts. Aquella noche no podía dormir. Se sentía insatisfecho, inseguro y muy intranquilo. Sobretodo, muy pero que muy intranquilo.

Las ojeras de tres noches se le señalaban bajo los párpados. Los ojos hundidos y llorosos. El pelo siempre bien colocado y peinado estaba ahora todo revuelto y despeinado, de quien se ha pasado toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Un pelo, que envidiaría la propia castaña hija de muggles, amiga del Niño-Que-Vivió. Las gafas, estaban en algún lugar de su escritorio. Y su ropa, deshilachada, gritaba "a gritos" por un arreglo.

Eso lo hizo sonreír medianamente.

Pero no le duró mucho, cuando un chispoteo le indicó que alguien acababa de aparecer por la chimenea.

Se apresuró a llegar al despacho propiamente dicho, y se encontró con un demacrado Remus J. Lupin. El hombre lo miraba con cansancio, y con miedo en los iris, dorados. La ropa, estaba más rota de lo normal y se notaba que acababa de producirse una cruenta pelea.

Dumbledore se le quedó mirando unos instantes, si él llevaba unos días sin poder dormir, aquel hombre llevaba unas cuantas semanas por lo menos.

El anciano director conjuró una silla, en la que el adulto licántropo se sentó agradecido. Dumbledore por su parte, se sentó detrás de su escritorio, pero no adoptó ninguna de sus poses. El castaño pudo observar entonces, las facciones desmejoradas del que había sido su director en sus años jóvenes. Y cómo había envejecido en cuestión de unos meses.

Dumbledore no se molestó en ocultar su preocupación y preguntó con voz trémula.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Remus…?

Lupin cerró los ojos antes de contestar. Suspiró hondo y entonces respondió:

-Han atacado a Malfoy.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado por un trueno. Se incorporó bruscamente varita en manos cuando oyó el golpe de las ventanas al abrirse. Apuntó a todos los ángulos, paro nada de atacó. Se escuchó otro trueno.

Había empezado a llover, estrepitosa y ruidosamente.

Harry maldijo a los mil infiernos, tirando su varita hasta el otro lado de la habitación de Gryffindor. Y miró como, a ambos lados, tanto Dean, como Neville, Seamus y Ron, dormían tranquilamente. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacían?

Se levantó diciendo unas cuantas cosas mal sonantes, fue a recoger su varita y la depositó con brusquedad sobre la mesita de noche. Últimamente, estaba muy susceptible. Aunque eso era quizá, por la presión bajo la que se encontraba.

Entre las clases de oclumancia con Snape, las de Dumbledore, y los estudios, estaba realmente asfixiado. Y estresado. Y sofocado. Y,… y… ¡ya no sabía ni describir como se sentía¡Menuda frustración! Sí¡esa era la palabra! Se sentía frustrado… pero el descubrir como se sentía no lo hizo "sentir" mejor. Al contrario, empeoró las cosas.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una punzada de frío en la espalda.

La ventana aún seguía abierta.

Se encaminó a ella, con la única intención de cerrarla, ni siquiera iba a mirar,… pero algo se lo impidió. Un algo que tenía nombre y apellido.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. ¿Que hacía ahí afuera a esas horas, y es más¿por qué estaba _él _en una camilla? El moreno se acercó más a la ventana, de manera que pudiera tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Aquello era muy extraño. ¿Qué hacía Remus llevando a Malfoy en una camilla¿Y por qué parecía tan cansado? Pero el asombro de Harry se acrecentó más cuando vio a Pomfrey salir corriendo del castillo seguida de Snape. ¡Y ahora para colmo también estaba allí McGonagal…¡Y Santo Cristo¡Sirius!... ¿Sirius?

Harry no entendía nada, pero lo iba a descubrir. ¡Cómo que se llamaba Harry James Potter!

…

Harry lo pensó un momento… ¿Cuál era aquel nombre que había dicho Ginny que le pegaba con la forma de su cara…?

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Reviews?...**_


End file.
